Las intermitencias de un día libre
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: Haruka y Michiru de pronto se encuentran a solas, vean lo que hacen en su tiempo libre.


**LAS INTERMITENCIAS DE UN DIA LIBRE**

Dedicado a FICR.

 **Haruka**

 _Aquel sábado era caótico, todas corríamos de un lado a otro en la mañana, Setsuna se preparaba para partir a resguardar las puertas del tiempo, decía que ese era su deber como Sailor Scout y aunque todo permaneciera en calma, debía vigilar al menos durante un tiempo. Debido a eso, su retorno no estaba definido, había veces en las que su guardia duraba días, otras semanas y sólo en un par de ocasiones fue cuestión de horas, así era el ir y venir de la impredecible Setsuna. Oh, cierto, decía que esa mañana era caótica, bueno, pues Hotaru también se preparaba para salir pues tenía un fin de semana de campo con su grupo de scouts, sí, scouts, Hotaru había decidido unirse a uno de esos grupos para aprender supervivencia, no sé por qué querría eso, es una Sailor Scout, y una muy destructiva por cierto, pero el caso es que no estaría en casa el fin de semana. ¿Y Michiru? Ah, bueno, pues Michiru…_

—¡Hotaru! ¡No olvides llevar tu cepillo de dientes! —Exclamó la aguamarina desde la cocina mientras envolvía el almuerzo para su hija.

—¡Sí mamá! —Gritó Hotaru desde el segundo piso vistiéndose con rapidez pues era tarde y el autobús de la excursión no tardaría en aparecer.

—¡Haruka! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Ya preparaste la mochila de Hotaru?! ¡Asegúrate de que no olvide nada!

—¡Sí! —Contestó la rubia que bajó corriendo la escalera con la pesada mochila demasiado grande para una pequeña como Hotaru y la acomodó sobre el sillón en su espera.

Michiru se acercó a Haruka con el atado del almuerzo.

—¿Lleva comida abre fácil? —Preguntó.

—Sí —respondió la rubia.

—¿Botiquín de primeros auxilios?

—Sí.

—¿Mantas y ropa abrigadora?

—Sí.

—¿Sogas y equipo de supervivencia?

—Sí.

—¿Gel antibacterial?

—Sí.

—¿Cosas de higiene personal?

—Sí. Michiru lo único que no lleva es un padre protector.

—Hmm… ¿Linterna? Sabes que le asusta la oscuridad.

—Sí.

—¿Agua?

—Sí.

—¿Me amas?

—No.

Michiru la empujó con una sonrisa, la rubia le devolvió el gesto con un beso en la mejilla.

—Va a estar bien —dijo Haruka a su oído.

—Lo sé, pero por si acaso…

Michiru buscó en las fotos sobre la cómoda, meditó un momento y tomó un marco quitándole una foto de Haruka y la agregó a la mochila.

—Ah, ¿"el padre protector" que faltaba?

—No, es para asustar a los fantasmas.

A Haruka le pendió una gota en la frente.

—Muy graciosa… —dijo con una sonrisa, pero Michiru no sonrió y su inexpresividad era tal que parecía hablar muy en serio—. ¿Era broma verdad?

Entonces Hotaru bajó de la mano de Setsuna y el claxon del autobús se escuchó afuera.

—¡Ya debo irme papá! —Exclamó la niña corriendo hacia la rubia que fungía como su figura paterna y esta la alzó en brazos.

—Cuídate mucho y diviértete.

—Sí.

Con un beso de "esquimal" con la nariz, se despidieron. Michiru se acercó y abrazó a la pequeña besando su mejilla.

—Te amo, nos veremos pronto.

Michiru bajó a Hotaru que corrió pronto hacia Setsuna abrazando sus piernas mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello.

—Hasta luego mamá Setsuna.

—Hasta luego pequeña.

—Haruka, la mochila —dijo Michiru.

—Sí, sí, la tengo, la tengo, la llevo.

Al salir de la casa Haruka entregó la mochila al conductor y Hotaru subió corriendo al autobús, tomó asiento y con una sonrisa y agitando la mano se despidió de su familia desde la ventana hasta que el autobús se marchó.

—Bien, debo partir —dijo Setsuna—, trataré de volver lo antes posible, quiero estar aquí cuando Hotaru vuelva.

—Está bien, te esperamos —dijo Haruka tomando la cintura de Michiru, y así como así, Setsuna desapareció y ambas ingresaron a la casa deteniéndose junto a la escalera. El lugar está tan vacío que el silencio ensordece. Se miraron una a la otra.

—Sólo faltó el clásico grillo, ¿no crees? —Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa pero fue sorprendida por un repentino y apasionado beso de Michiru que se abalanzó abrazándose a su cuello—. Mi… Michiru.

—En esta casa siempre hay alguien, ¿cuántas veces hemos estado a solas?

Haruka levantó los ojos, era cierto, tenían, ¿días?, ¿semanas? No. Meses sin tener intimidad. Apenas lo consideró retomó sus labios, asió su cintura y se aferró a su cuerpo recorriéndolo con las manos mientras le empujaba hacia la sala buscando una mejor posición. Cuando la rubia chocó con la orilla del sillón, empujó a la aguamarina que cayó entre los cojines sonriendo, Haruka miró cómo Michiru mordía su labio expectante. Cual clavadista se preparó para saltar sobre su cuerpo cuando el timbre de la puerta le detuvo en seco trabando sus pies y llevándole de cara al piso.

—A… auch… —se quejó.

—Yo voy —dijo Michiru levantándose de prisa a atender, cruzando por encima del cuerpo caído de Haruka—. Darien, Serena, ¡qué gusto!

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está Hotaru? —Entró la rubia de coletas recorriendo la casa.

—¿"Bombón"? —Dijo Haruka levantándose del piso tras del sillón.

—Haruka, ¿qué haces ahí?

—¿Yo? Ah, aquí, nada más, haciendo… flexiones, ya sabes, músculo, ¿no Darien?

—Eh… sí —respondió el aludido.

—¿Pero qué sucede? ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—Bueno… —dijo Darien rascándose la mejilla.

—Sucede que Serena tonta —dijo Rini abriéndose paso entre los dos—, se quedó dormida y el autobús de los scouts se fue y me dejó.

—¡Oye! ¡¿A quién le dices tonta?! —Exclamó Serena haciendo muecas a la pelirosa que le respondió igual.

—Queríamos saber —intercedió Darien—, si aún no han venido a recoger a Hotaru para que Rini pueda abordar.

—Ah... — Haruka dudó como decirlo e intercambió miradas con Michiru—, pues… lo sentimos, pero el autobús se fue hace unos minutos.

—¿Ves? Todo es tu culpa Serena tonta —dijo Rini.

—¿Qué? Yo no soy la que quería ir, ¡tú también te quedaste dormida, no es mi culpa!

—Se supone que tú eres la madre, ¡es tu deber despertarme! —La pequeña le mostró la lengua a Serena y esta le imitó.

—Bueno —sonrió Darien; una gota le pendió de la cabeza—, creo que tendremos que llevar a Rini hasta el campamento, lamentamos haberlas molestado, fue un placer saludarlas.

—Descuiden, no hay problema —dijo Michiru.

—Seguro, cuando quieran —agregó Haruka mientras el par de niña y mujer seguían gesticulando.

—Bueno, nos veremos luego —dijo Darien empujado a su esposa e hija a la salida.

—Que les vaya bien.

—¡Vayan con cuidado!

Cuando la puerta se cerró, rubia y aguamarina se miraron, de nuevo estaban solas, con una mirada seductora y un sutil beso continuaron donde se quedaron, Haruka tomó la cintura de Michiru y se frotó impaciente contra su cuerpo mientras la otra hundía los dedos en su cabello y entre risas le besaba tirando de los labios de la rubia que le devoraba. El calor comenzó a subir y de pronto fue imperioso el quitarse la ropa.

—Haruka… —murmuró entre exhalaciones—. Debemos ir arriba…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No hay tiempo, te quiero… ahora…

Haruka le llevó de vuelta al sillón, cuando sintió su pie chocar contra el mueble inclinó a Michiru y con suavidad la recostó acomodándose sobre su cuerpo, regando besos en su pecho, tirando con los dientes de la ropa que cubre sus senos y aprisiona sus firmes pezones que excitados se alzaron como volcanes. Haruka introdujo una pierna entre las suyas provocando un sonoro gemido en Michiru que ansiosa se deshacía en sus manos, entonces, el timbre sonó.

—¡Maldición! —Exclamó Haruka entre dientes deteniendo su ansioso juego.

—No vayas… —dijo Michiru en un murmullo tomando su rostro y volviendo a besarle, ignorando la insistencia del timbre que volvía a llamar, pero era tanta la obstinación del no invitado que la exasperación de Haruka fue más fuerte y se levantó a atender, respiró profundo, y acomodó su ropa y cabello.

—¡¿Qué quiere?! —Demandó enfadada al abrir la puerta, buscó en todos lados hasta que alguien carraspeó y bajó la mirada.

—¿Se encuentra la señorita Meioh?

—Haruka, ¿quién es? —Preguntó Michiru desde el sofá.

—Ah, no es nadie, sólo el chico Asanuma, el… "vecino". Mira niño, Setsuna no está, y no sé si vaya a regresar.

El chico rubio frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Puedo esperar aquí?

—No, así que será mejor que regreses después.

—¿Cómo qué tan después?

—No sé, tarde. Tarde-tarde, ¿entiendes?

—No. ¿Tarde hoy?

—O tarde la próxima semana, no sé.

—¿Cómo es que vive con ustedes y no saben cuándo regresa?

—Eso a ti no te incumbe, cuando vuelva yo le digo que te llame, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico que no creía ni media palabra y quién no tenía ninguna simpatía por Haruka, bufó.

—¿Puedo saludar a la señorita Kaioh?

—No, y es mejor que te marches —dijo desesperada buscando la paciencia que no tenía.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque esta es mi propiedad, ¿quieres más razones?

Ambos batallaron en un duelo de miradas hasta que el chico viró.

—Bien, volveré después.

Haruka azotó la puerta a su espalda.

—¿Qué pasa con todos hoy? Es el único día en que estamos solas y se les ocurre a todos venir sin sacar cita —dijo irritada llevándose los dedos al flequillo—. Esto ya parece " _coitus interruptus_ " pero es tan " _interruptus_ "que no llega a " _coitus_ ". No, sólo falta que suene el teléfono y pregunten qué estamos haciendo.

Y como si lo hubiese invocado, el teléfono repicó haciendo a la rubia palmearse la cara. Estiró el brazo para contestar.

—¿Hola?

 _"_ _!Haruka! ¡Hola! Habla Mina, ¿cómo estás?, ¿qué dices?, ¿qué haces?"_

—Eh…

—Haruka… —dijo Michiru.

—Es Mina —dijo cubriendo el auricular adivinando su pregunta, entonces, activó el altavoz para que escuchara.

 _"_ _Todas estamos en casa de Rei, y no hemos podido localizar a Serena, ¿tú la has visto?"_

—Ah, sí, ella y Darien llevaron a Rini a un campamento con Hotaru.

 _"_ _Ah, qué lástima, y nosotras que pensábamos reunirnos. Pero pueden venir ustedes, ¿qué tal Setsuna? ¿Se anima?"_

—Es que Setsuna tampoco está —intervino Michiru—, fue a vigilar las puertas del tiempo.

 _"_ _Ah, ¿entonces qué hacen? Y solas… Mmm… para mí que las atrapé con las manos en la plaza, ¿eh?"_

 _"_ _¡Mina!"_ —Exclamó Rei en el fondo, al parecer también hacían uso del altavoz.

 _"_ _¿Qué?..."_ —Respondió ella.

 _"_ _Es con las manos en la masa. Haruka, Michiru, disculpen a Mina, es una boca floja."_

 _"_ _Yo no soy boca floja, tú eres la entrometida."_

 _"_ _¿Cuándo aprenderás a no meterte en los asuntos de la gente? ¡No es de tu incumbencia si Haruka y Michiru están teniendo sexo!"_

 _"_ _¡Oh! ¡Lo dijiste! Rei lo dijo, no yo, admítelo, tú también lo pensaste."_

 _"_ _¡Eso a ti no te importa!"_

 _"_ _Chicas, tranquilas"_ —Terció Amy—. _"Ellas son pareja, es normal que aprovechen los momentos cuando están solas."_

 _"_ _¡Amy!"_ —Gritaron todas, incluyendo a Lita quién no había participado aún en la conversación.

 _"_ _¿Qué?"_ —Dijo una voz masculina—. _"¿Quién está teniendo sexo?"_

 _"_ _Haruka y Michiru."_

 _"_ _¡Mina! Nicholas, ¡sal de aquí!"_

 _"_ _¿Por qué? Yo sólo vine a traer el té."_

 _"_ _¡Oh la palabra mágica y un puñado de chicas lindas!"_ —Dijo la voz de un hombre mayor—. _"¿En dónde me apunto?"_

 _"_ _¡Abuelo! ¿Por qué no vas a darle de comer a los cuervos o algo?_

 _"_ _Si no son ustedes, ¿pues de quién hablaban?"_ _—_ Preguntó el viejo.

 _"_ _Haruka y Michiru."_ —Respondió Lita.

 _"_ _Ahh… bueno, pero ya están en edad de dar y recibir."_

 _"_ _¡Abuelo no me hagas sacarte con la escoba!"_

 _"_ _Pues yo creo que ellas sólo pueden recibir."_ —Dijo Lita.

 _"_ _¡Lita! ¿Tú también?"_

 _"_ _Perdón…"_

Atónitas, rubia y aguamarina escucharon la discusión con el rostro coloreado de la gran vergüenza de saberse descubiertas, cuando finalmente colgaron ambas yacían en silencio sentadas a cada lado del sofá, lo más lejos posible la una de la otra, aún apenadas con lo sucedido.

—Tal parece… —dijo Haruka—, que todos sospechaban lo que hacíamos...

Michiru asintió.

—Michiru, tú todavía…

—Creo que… se fue…

—Entonces… ¿vemos una película?

—Haré palomitas.

Horas más tarde y caída la noche, la casa envuelta en sombras era apenas iluminada por el televisor, Michiru comía distraídamente mirando una película y Haruka dormía apoyada en su hombro cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¡Papá Haruka! ¡Mamá Michiru! —Exclamó la pequeña Hotaru quién de inmediato saltó al sillón despertando a la rubia y tomó palomitas del tazón.

—Hotaru… —dijo Haruka abriendo los ojos aún adormilada, levantándose lo suficiente para darle espacio a la pequeña que se sentó entre las dos.

—¿Qué pasó? —Inquirió Michiru mirando la figura que salió de la penumbra.

—Vi que el campamento de Hotaru iba a ser suspendido por mal tiempo y pasé a recogerla.

—Setsuna…

—Hola —dijo la aludida sentándose junto a Michiru a mirar el televisor—. ¿Qué tal estuvo su día libre? ¿Qué hicieron?

—Nada —Respondieron a la vez.

Mientras tanto, en una lóbrega carretera…

—Serena, ¿estás segura de que esta vez sí es el camino correcto? —Preguntó Darien que conducía en casi nula visibilidad.

—Sí, es este —respondió la rubia mirando un mapa que le cubría la cara.

—¡Allá está! —Dijo Rini al mirar el cartel del campamento.

—¡Te dije que este era!

—Después de perdernos por horas Serena tonta.

—Al menos yo no sólo me senté a mirar por la ventana.

—Tú tenías el mapa Serena tonta.

—¡Deja de llamarme tonta, niña malcriada!

—Todo esto es tu culpa, si no fuera porque te quedaste dormida Serena boba.

—Eh… —dijo Darien—, si este es el campamento, ¿por qué todo está oscuro?

—Ahmm… —Rini dudó.

—Darien…

—Sí, Serena.

—¿Qué significa ese dibujo en el tablero?

—Significa que ya no tiene gasolina.

—Pues lleva encendido un buen rato.

—¿Qué?

—Si, mira.

—¡Serena! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por qué ahora no tenemos gasolina!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Si me hubieras dicho me habría detenido en la última estación!

—¡Ah! ¡Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa! ¿Verdad?

—Sí, todo es tu culpa Serena tonta.

—Darien, ¿por qué no mejor me dices que ya no me amas? ¿Es eso verdad?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no!

—¿Ves? No, ¡Darien ya no me quiere!

—Bien, calmémonos o no llegaremos a ninguna parte —dijo él—. Tendré que salir a conseguir gasolina.

—¿Y nos vas a dejar solas? No… —lloriqueó Serena alargando la "o".

—Sí, soy el hombre y solucionaré esto.

Darien abrió la puerta del auto dispuesto a salir cuando el aullido de un lobo seguido de un rayo que partió el cielo, un trueno que hizo eco en las montañas y el viento que estremeció los árboles provocaron los gritos de las mujeres abordo.

—Mejor no —cerró.

Días después…

—Ya lleva 3 días lloviendo —dijo Michiru sosteniendo una taza de café mirando por la ventana en la cocina.

—Sí, y así seguirá al menos por 3 días más —dijo Setsuna adelantando su ya conocido pronóstico del tiempo.

—Michiru, ¿has sabido algo de "Bombón"? —Preguntó Haruka parándose a su lado.

—No.

—Seguro ellos sí pudieron hacer lo que nosotras no.

Haruka sonrió con complicidad.

—Quizá.

De pronto un trueno resonó en el lugar opacando unos gritos.

—¿Alguien escuchó eso? —Dijo Haruka.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No, nada. Debe ser… mi imaginación.

 _Sí, ese fue nuestro fin de semana. Para el siguiente sábado el clima mejoró y los planes pospuestos se llevaron a cabo. Afortunadamente un guarda bosques rescató a Serena, Darien y Rini, resulta que sobrevivieron con lo que Rini llevaba en la mochila, gracias a los millones de dioses de Rei, Darien la empacó, no sé qué sería de ellos si lo hubiese hecho "Cabeza de bombón". Cuando le preguntaron a Setsuna el por qué no avisó de lo que pasaría, tan solo dijo: "Yo no vi nada". Y las chicas… bueno, siguieron siendo "las chicas". ¡Ah! Y si se preguntan si sucedió algo entre Michiru y yo… bueno, sean creativos e imaginen algo._


End file.
